


Love Is You

by PlagueChan



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Male Slash, Male/Male, Overprotective, starrison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 09:59:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18386168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlagueChan/pseuds/PlagueChan
Summary: Requested by Anonymous on tumblr c: Thank you so so much for your patience I hope you enjoy! <3





	Love Is You

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by Anonymous on tumblr c: Thank you so so much for your patience I hope you enjoy! <3

“John, seriously …..” Paul said in a warning tone, “Don’t.”

Paul crossed his arms as he watched the plotting grin on his bandmates face. He didn’t want to say, but he was getting rather tired of John’s constant cocky attitude. With their popularity making a good streak, John has been much more of a smartass than he usually is. While Paul wouldn’t really take any of his attitude along with George, it can’t be the same thing for Ringo. Over the years, John’s compliments to Ringo have escalated to harmless teasing to constant mockery. As much as Ringo doesn’t want any confrontation, he doesn’t exactly appreciate them either. It would come to the point where he would have to repress his festering frustrations to just laughing it off until he could let the smokes melt it away for him.

“What’s the harm? Ringo won’t do anythin’ except just let it happen.” John shrugs his shoulders with a grin creeping on his face.

“You may say that, but George has been gettin’ more pissed off because you won’t leave him alone. Do you remember the last time that you have tried to push George’s buttons or has your ego been clouding your judgement these days?” Paul continued to lecture, “I swear, I feel like I had fallen in love with a man with a mind of a child.”

“Aw, Paulie, ya can never grow to get sick of me no matter how much you try.” John ruffles Paul’s hair, “You love me.”

Paul let out a sigh, fixing his hair.

“Perhaps. Al though if George loses it I hold no responsibility for your passing.”

With that all said, John went about to go through his usual shenanigans. Everybody would usually meet at the studio to either do rehearsal or to just … lounge around. Seeing Ringo just sitting there by his drums innocently just mucking around, it all seemed so easy. However, George was practically close to him as he was eating his lunch. The two of them exchanging light conversations and smiles, it almost made John sick. Just how sickly sweet the two of them are as he knew that they’ve kept holding back their true intentions of each other. If they weren’t going to make a move on each other John will have to take the appropriate actions. Messing around with Ringo was making George more irrationally angry if not jealous. If that was the way for one of them to finally fess up then so be it. In John’s mind, he was doing them a favor.

“‘Ey there, lads! I figured I would find you two ‘ere …” John enters the room where George and Ringo were as he raised a hand in greetings. “Together, … by yourselves …”

“What do you want, John?” George barked, keeping his eyes on his bass.

“What? Is it not natural to check on my bandmates?” John walks up closer to the two.

“If it means you being an ass then yes. If it’s all you ever do seeing us here then sod off.” George shot daggers at John, “Especially towards Ringo.”

Ringo rose his head from his name being called. He knew that it sounded like there was trouble by the sound of George’s voice.

“Me? Be an ass towards Ringo? My, George, I am deeply hurt by your assumption!” John recoils in exaggeration.

“P-Please, c-can you two calm down?” Ringo squeaked from behind the drums.

“Assumption?!” George got up, putting his bass on the side. “It’s a fact, John, and you fuckin’ know it!!”

Feeling the tension starting the rise between the two, Ringo could only gulp hard as he starts to wonder if he should intervene or not. He usually would have to watch on the sides of the request of George for reasons that Ringo didn’t understand why. He wish he knew as he wasn’t the first one to see George so angry, especially towards John.

“A fact? Much like how it’s a fact of how much the two of you have been … gettin’ along rather well. More than usual.” John chuckles, not phased on George’s attitude shift. “I got curious, and wanted to test it. Seems to me that you’re not just defending Ringo as you are as getting jealous.”

From there, George’s face grew entirely red. Not much from embarrassment, but mostly from anger on how John was being an asshole on purpose just so it prove his own suspicions. How he was purposely teasing to the point of acting slightly cruel in order to get a rise out of George. He wanted to grab him and slap off that smug grin off of Lennon’s face.

“Curious about what?! Whatever that me and Ringo do is completely none of your business! Just as what you and Paul do are completely your own!”

“Such a defensive tone.” John’s grin grew bigger only to provoke George more. “You are done squakin’ or are ya going to share more obvious details?”

“You fuckin’---” George snarled through his teeth before Ringo could stop him right in his tracks.

“George. Outside. Now.” Ringo grabbed the collar of George’s shirt before dragging him towards the exit.

As he was being escorted out of the room, George could feel John’s grin right behind him. It made him shiver as much as it only enticed his hunger get out of Ringo’s grip and punch it right out of his face. It wasn’t like George to get this fussy and hot-tempered, but maybe Lennon did have a point when he mentioned on how jealous he was. Even when John wasn’t patronizing Ringo he would display flirty gestures to him. Again, it was all to get a rise out of George. He hated it to no end.

“What is the matter with ya, George? I have seen you angry plenty of times before but this is getting ridiculous.”

Crossing his arms like a pouting child, George kept his gaze elsewhere. As much as he didn’t favor into hearing a lecture of what he should and shouldn’t do, he had the right mind to listen to Ringo as he was always correct about situations like this.

“If I don’t say or do something John will just keep prying, ..” George sighs harshly, his hardened expression loosens. “I just don’t like how he treats you, is all.”

“Either way, he will continue to pry no matter what you do, love. It’s how you respond to it is what will make him decipher if he should keep going or not. I know of what he’s been doing is rather childish, but that’s no reason for you to act like that back there. You know better.”

There it was again. None of them liked being told that they were wrong as if they were having to swallow bitter medicine. Before George could respond, he felt Ringo’s hand on his crossed arms. A soft saddened sigh left his lips.

“I am not mad at you George, and I do appreciate how you stick up for me, but there’s no need for that. John, much you and Paul, are still young and will possibly be as cocky as he always is. Hell, he’ll possibly be so till the end. I am quite capable and old enough to handle things myself.”

Which was true. Ringo joined the band when he was twenty two years old while the others were still teenagers. Ringo already went through his teenhood followed by the introduction of being a young adult. He knew that his younger band mates would go through certain changes as they would grow older. It was as if he had grew accustomed to their personalities as they grew together as a band. How in the end, Ringo grew not to take John very seriously when it comes to his antics.

Though, … as time went on. A certain love came between George and Ringo. George wasn’t a young hormone driven teenager anymore, but whenever those special feelings hit … they hit hard. How Ringo makes him feel special everyday and gives him this certain affection that he keeps craving for. That sweet gullible face of hiw. How much he wishes to kiss it endlessly. It felt only natural to him to feel overprotective of Ringo. The cocky running-mouth of John’s spewing out such insolent words as he watched Ringo just take it. It shouldn’t be much of a surprise, but George won’t stand idly by for it.

“But--”

“I know, I know. It seems hard to see me taking John’s words and what not, but believe me, I’ve stopped taking him seriously years ago. You have nothing to worry about …” Ringo reassures him, his hand now cupping George’s cheek. “You silly thing, …”

With his body relaxing, he lets his arms unfold as he wraps them around his shorter lover.

“You never cease to amaze me. You know that, right?” George said in Ringo’s ear, giving him little kisses on his jawline.

“Oh, you flatter me, Harrison. I am always filled with unexpected surprises, love.” Ringo responds, nuzzling against George’s neck and shoulder. “We will have to go back and you’ll have to apologize.”

“Oh I will, maybe not today. Tomorrow? No. Another day? Possibly.” George chuckles.

“George, …” Ringo says with his voice stern.

“I am only teasing, duckie, but I will apologize if John takes back on bein’ an arse. Sounds fair?”

With a defeated sigh, Ringo nods. He steps back a bit and presses his lips against George’s with a small purr to go along with it.

“Fair enough.”


End file.
